The Ebony Flowing
by TamokoSanjii
Summary: Another Lina/Gourry Couple Fic. Kinda sad, I think. Atleast one new chapter everyweek, and it's getting better! Take a peek and find out what it's about! R&R!
1. Sweet, Sweet Slumber

The Ebony Flowing

The Ebony Flowing

" Sweet, Sweet Slumber"

By: Tamoko Sanjii

Gourry stopped to the sound of song birds chirping a sweet melody in the beautiful vibrant green trees. Not a cloud was in the sky that day, and the temperature was perfect enough for a picnic with close companions. He admired the soft, cool breeze, breathing in deeply to take in its fresh aroma. Gourry's eyes whined to be closed, after being up so long trying to make it back to the Inn. They traveled a long while to get back to town, and he just wanted to have Lina in his arms as he would fall asleep.

Lina...I wish you could be here with me right now.

The swordsman smiled to himself solemnly as he let out a heavy sigh, It had been a year and a half since he met Lina, and the day was still as fresh in his mind as her beautiful face. Ever since that day, they'd been traveling together. They'd been through embarrassing moments, precious moments, hard times, and battles. Thick and thin times, starving and full stomachs...There was so much to remember. Yet, in the end, the only thing he could remember clearly enough, was her smile, wavy soft red hair, soft skin, and eyes...

Oh her eyes...Gourry could stare into her eyes for hours on over. He once described them as " Beautiful, sparkling oceans of mesmerizing crimson ruby, with a tide so great, they grab hold of your soul and pull you deep in, never to be released." A little TOO poetic to be Gourry? You'd be surprised.

Suddenly there was a sudden rush accompanied by a quick sound of energy. There stood Xellos, holding his staff, in the same attire as usual. The manzoku would drop by every now and then, seeing what the group was up to without him. Gourry turned his head slightly and saw the trickster priest...he also recognized that look on his face...

" Why, if it isn't Xellos!" He said, hoping that the purple haired general wasn't there to cause any trouble.

" Hello, Gourry, it's been a long time." Xellos approached Gourry in a rather friendly manner. " Hey!" He held up his hands, " No need to be so tense, I'm not here to stir things up in the peaceful pot!"

" You'd better hope you're not..." Gourry recalled the last time Xellos came for his annual "check-up." He had talked to Lina privately, and everyone had gotten mad at her afterwards. Even until this very day, Gourry still didn't know what he had said to her, but he knew that he was pissed off at him.

" No. In fact, I'm here for that exact opposite reason, Gourry." The look on Xellos' face couldn't be mistaken. The tone of his voice couldn't be mistaken. Xellos was indeed up to something, and as far as Gourry knew, it didn't look so good.

Xellos sauntered passed to man with the long golden hair, on over to the beautifully polished ebony fountain in the middle of the square. He sat down upon the edge, looking up at the top of it, water spilling out gracefully in six different directions.

" Last time I wished on a fountain, a pair of bells fell on my head," He retorted, peering skeptically at the rope with bells attached at the top, that appeared to be floating, " and the weird thing is, is that they fell from no where..." the feeling of the big brass bells came back to his body, causing Xellos to cringe lightly.

" You deserved it, leading us on a wild goose chase like that." Gourry followed him after carefully deciding that all was safe.

" While that may be true, don't you think that it was quite fun?" His eyes opened, revealing his deep violet eyes. " I mean, all of that extra time with Lina. It had to have been absolutely wonderful!" Xellos smiled mischievously as the expression on Gourry's face went from uncertainty to embarrassment.

"...Gourry, did you ever hear about this here fountain...?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lina sighed as she stirred the water of the glorious fountain with her fingertips. Her reflection rippled while she look down upon it gazzingly. Did this fountain really hold the power?

" The dreams of young lovers, Xellos says?" She practically whispered, "Well, whoever they are," While getting up, the young sorceress reached into her change purse and pulled out a familiar silver coin. The coin shone in the sun, bright and very defined. After admiring it, she decided that she'd keep it a while longer, and instead pulled out a gold coin. 

Good luck...

Lina paused a moment and smiled to herself just before flipping the coin into the clear water. The fountain was clearly incapable of magic powers, this she knew. But that doesn't stop a person from secretly wondering inside, does it? 

I'll go peek in on Gourry for a minute, he's probably sleeping like a big baby by now...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the coolness of the night, Lina walked the halls of the Inn, still in the clothes she had worn earlier. It was about a half an hour after sunset, and everyone was out in the back having a good time. She had told them that she needed some more rest, and went in early.

As she continued down the hall to her room, Gourry stepped out from the stairs, smiling when he saw Lina. Consecutively, Lina's eyes fell upon him, her heart began racing, and a flighty sensation took over her whole body and soul.

" Oiy, Lina!" Gourry's smile seemed more warmer and brighter than normal this night, even with those dark circles under his eyes. He waved and walked up to her," Why are you heading in so soon?" His voice yanked the bones from her legs. 

" Uhh...n-ooo...I'm not actually, I...just," Lina shook her head from his gallant blue eyes, touching her hand to the side of her face out of nervousness, " I just need to take a quick nap, really..."

His face instantly lighted up. " Make sure it's a good one, al right? You deserve it." 

" Yeah..." She couldn't surpress the big smile any longer. He studied her face carefully for a second, then lightly brushed past, keeping the image of the beautiful sorceress in his head. As soon as the knight left from view, Lina shot into her room rather quickly. The door slammed, and she shoved herself against it, breathing harshly. 

" What..." The image of Gourry's face still lingered in her mind...his beautiful, knowing blue eyes, warm smile, golden hair and creamy skin. 

" What's happening...?" Lina trembled in a small whisper. And it was then, that slowly, she fell to the ground against the door, unable to grasp this sensation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While the silvery moon shone down from it's summer position in the sky, food was eaten, old times were brought back and tears were jerked by laughter. The night was very charming, very lovely indeed. Lina was seated across from Gourry at the table in the back of the Inn, under the canopy. Next to her, was Zelgadis and across from him sat Amelia. 

Amelia darted a quick glance to Lina, who was very quietly listening to Gourry's every word. A slight smile rested on her face, and those crimson eyes glistened, taking in the knights presence. The soft glow upon the sorceress's cheeks was unmistakable. Amelia smirked to herself and looked upon the golden haired dunce, as he got up and imitated the whole Maiden's Prayer ordeal. 

" Koi ni koi suru, onna no ko ni wa," Gourry masterfully swung his hips around and danced in circles, managing to sing "mabushisugiru no mai daarin!" while laughing hysterically. Zelgadis shrunk back into his chair, lower and lower with every syllable sung. He winked his left eye, stuck out his butt and pointed with an index finger. 

" We didn't look THAT dumb you know..." Amelia piped in an annoyed manner. She looked to Lina again, thinking that she would be mortified or at least angry that Gourry would bring up something so...embarrassing. But no. She laughed and shook her head instead while he returned to his seat, sighing with a smirk. They all continued talking quite a while about Phibrizzo and the Lord of Nightmares, each trying desperately to avoid their most embarrassing times the whole while ( All thanks to Gourry.)

" I never want to stop traveling..." Lina said quietly, with a slight tint of rouge trailing over the bridge of her nose.

" With all those adventures we've had, why would ANYONE want to? And think, we've got so many more ahead of us!" Gourry looked around at everyone and finally kept his eyes upon Lina.

As the conversation continued into the night, Amelia grabbed Zel's arms, pulling him up from his seat.

" Well, " she fake yawned, " It's pretty late, and WE need to go into the market early in the morning before it gets too crowded. You know how Mr. Zelgadis hates being around people!" She gave Zel the " follow along" look, which he had caught on to. 

" Oh...yes..." he chimed, sounding sarcastic, " you know how I hate people..."

" We'll see you guys in the morning then, nighty night!" Smiling cheerfully, Amelia managed to push the chimera man into the Inn as he muttered underneath his breath. Lina didn't watch them go in, being busy fighting butterflies in her stomach.

Gourry smiled lop sidedly at not being able to figure out exactly what was on her mind. He puts his hands on the arms of the chair and got up, making his way around to Lina's seat. 

" Lina..." he seated himself next to her and put an arm around her. He expected to be socked in the jaw. Lina's face flushed with redness, radiating in all directions. She grew warm inside, inside, all over.

" Something has been on your mind all night." His strong arm around her...holding her close...she secretly felt very comfortable whenever Gourry did this.

" ... "

Slowly, he picked his hand up from his lap and brought it up to Lina's bangs. After brushing them out of her face, Gourry saw her eyes to their fullest extent. His smile blew her away once more.

The stars above them glistened from a million miles away. A sweet music filled the atmosphere composed of soft wind and the sweetness of a summer night. Crickets chirped in the long grasses surrounding the area, while fireflies blinked in greens and blues. The silver moon amplified their effects ten fold. Everything was just too good to be true...

" I'm concerned, that's all." He kept his gaze upon her, with his eyes seeming to melt right through the soul whom he adored. Another soft, cool breeze went through, very lightly picking up the loose ends of their hair, and taking it along it's path.

" Lina? Would you be angry with me if I told you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" The sorceress ever so lightly smiled at his comment.

" No, Gourry...I wouldn't..." she said in a small voice, shaking her head just as lightly.

" Would you be angry with me if I told you... that..." the knight reached over and placed his soft, large hand on the side of Lina's face, cupping her warm, red cheek. Those blue eyes peered deep down into hers, " that...you're the most beautiful...woman I've ever laid eyes upon..."

" Lina..." Gourry's voice trembled as he spoke more softly. His eyes glistened by the light of the moon, moving with such a motion Lina had never seen before. Purely moving... 

" Lina......I've always loved you..." he traced his fingers across her jaw line, and almost crying, Gourry barely whispered, " I love you..." 

A moment frozen in time...a very kindred, wholesome moment trapped in Father Time's grasp. 

Gourry waited for her reaction, beginning to think that he had made the terrible mistake of revealing his true feelings for her. Tears collected at the corner of those beautiful crimson eyes soon enough, the same ones that darted at a furious pace all across Gourry's warm, familiar face. Lina bit her bottom lip and smiled as a years worth of tears flowed down her cheeks, onto Gourry's hand...

" ... " Lightly, Gourry placed a kiss on Lina's head, then nuzzled the side of his face against her. 

" Lina Inverse..." His voice trembled as well. " I love you..." The knight looked up upon the blazing stars, secretly thanking for his dream come true. " I love you." A loud crash suddenly sounded, and Gourry jumped with Lina still in his arms, holding her tight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two: The Ebony Flowing

" Heart, Heart! Listen Carefully!"


	2. Heart, Heart! Listen Carefully!

The Ebony Flowing

The Ebony Flowing

" Heart, Heart! Listen Carefully!"

By: Tamoko Sanjii

The echo of thunder rumbled softly in the distance as Gourry's eyes opened in the night. He awoke, clutching the sheets on his bed tightly. There was a sensation of sleep stuck that with his body for 5 seconds, making him feel paralyzed in his bed. After the feeling left, he had realized what he hoped wasn't true. It had all been a dream. Every single second, the tenderness, the joy, the love, the feelings…it was all…

" DAMMIT!" Gourry suddenly growled loudly, pounding his fist into the wall fiercely. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. 

_It's not fair..._

A lightning bolt traveled through the dark clouds, with a loud crash of thunder following immediately after. Slowly, he turned his head to the open window, feeling the cool rain hitting his bare shoulder. 

_…It's...not fair…_

The young man sat in his soft bed, angry at the world for a moment until he collected his thoughts. Heaving a deep sigh, Gourry swung his legs around the side of his bed, placing his bare feet on the wooden floor. When you place against your tired head against a soft pillow, thinking of the one you love, it is only normal that you should fall deep into a sweet slumber, with many dreams of a sweet face in a sweet place. But the minute you begin to fall asleep, you should be prepared to remember that you must wake up again.

_The best dream I've ever had…_

Gourry got up with pictures of Lina still flying through his mind. Lina wouldn't react like that, he thought. 

" Yeah…" he muttered to himself, " She'd probably say I'm crazy…"

A familiar gurgling sound came from his stomach. 

_That's right…I slept the entire evening, didn't I?_

" Well…what are you going to do…?" He peered over to the mirror, and saw himself. A very handsome, tall, young man, who cared about nothing more other than protecting Lina Inverse. The swordsman took on a very serious face and looked his reflection in the eye. " Sit here and let this feeling rot…?" He looked away, trying to avoid those truthful eyes. "…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning flashed again throughout the hall, exposing Lina as she quietly stepped along side the windows. She put her fist to her left eye and rubbed lightly, still half asleep. 

The floor seemed to vibrate slightly beneath her feet just as there was another loud crash of thunder. " GOD DAMN! OF ALL THE-" Lina jumped up, automatically holding a hand to her chest. This had to be one of the worst times to be awake, she thought to herself, after her heart had settled back to a normal rhythm. 

_Okay…so maybe I'm not that tired anymore…_

She stood there for a moment, and realized the place seemed so lonely…no one was out…

_I wonder if anyone else is up? _

Lina closed her eyes just before walking again. Gourry had smiled at her so warmly earlier…or so it seemed at the very least. She wondered before falling asleep what was so different about him earlier that night that made her feel so odd. Of course, the ending argument went something along the lines of, " The two of us haven't slept in a while…" 

" Maybe he was just a little tips-" Her words were interrupted by an opening door up ahead in the hall, of which Gourry stepped out of slowly, head hung lower than usual. He didn't see her at first, being lost in his thought about what to do next. She studied his face for a second, with glazed eyes, rouge colored cheeks, and a pounding heart. It felt like her soul had just taken a gulp of fresh air, swallowing it with butterflies. Her lips parted suddenly, and before Lina knew what she said, let alone if she had said anything, Gourry had his eyes set on her with the emotion of a melancholy moon.

" …Hai, Lina…?" The swordsman blunk at her, awaiting her request. Lina didn't respond. Her small feet glued to the floor, her crimson eyes glued on Gourry, her confused lips open, her mind gone…paralyzed. What seemed to be an awkward moment stuck going on forever ended when Gourry quirked her a confused look while striding over.

" Lina, are you okay?" He tried smiling, but it really bothered him.

" …" She focused her innocent gaze down upon the floor the second her lifted his hand to her. The color red swept across her face, and slightly nodded her head "yes." Gourry's nervous hand now rested on her shoulder. He couldn't see much of the nod, being hidden by the red mane of hair, and assumed she said yes, remembering that "this is Lina, after all." 

" The storm is pretty bad tonight, did it wake you?" And if Lina thought she was the ONLY one feeling a tad bit nauseous…

" Yeah…I guess…" 

_Breathe, Lina, BREATHE! It's a simple process, and it's supPOSED to be natural! This is Gourry! It's only…._

Lina lifted her head, seeing the concern on her faithful companion's face. Her breath was stolen away once more.

__

Just Gourry…

"…Lina…" he coaxed, " are you sure you're okay…?" He would make sure not to trust her answer this time if she answered the same. She says the opposite of what she means, most times.

Hesitating a while longer, Lina hoped that Gourry would just walk away. Even while she did want him to go, something wanted him to stay with her…

Chapter Three Coming Soon


	3. The Calm After the Storm?

TheCalmAfter

The Ebony Flowing

" The Calm After the Storm? "

By: Tamoko Sanjii

There the knight stood, muddled. Lina could see his brow lower in confusion, due to her reluctance to answer him. The lower it got, the more confused he was. /((_?)\

_Lina, what's your problem tonight?!_

Lina's eyes fell upon the ground as a small girlish smile crept across her lips. She thought she made a mistake by giggling at him, but Gourry didn't mind at all. He blushed actually, putting his arm behind his head in a nervous state, rubbing the back of his neck through his long hair. 

" Ahhh…stop it…" he laughed, " I can't help it."

" Gourry…" Lina shook her head, knowing he knew she didn't mean it in a critical way. A weird feeling came across, she was forgetting something…?

" Hey! Lina! You didn't smack me this time!" Gourry exclaimed, holding up a finger at her. His face had brightened, thankfully enough. 

" That's right!" she answered, after realizing he was right. " Thanks for reminding me!" 

" No, come on!" 

Gourry turned from her, shooting down the hall before she could respond. He stopped near the stair case, cocking his head to the side, smiling like a small child. It quickly faded when he realized that Lina hadn't budged. She was staring at him queerly. " You weren't going to hit me, were you…?" 

_Gourry, you're hopeless…_

Heaving a deep sigh, Lina followed his trail. Just after stepping down onto the first wooden stair, the swordsman took her hand into his. A heated rush exploded deep down within Lina's body, spreading quickly to her arms and legs, anything that was capable of moving. Gourry gave her shaky hand a tight squeeze, clearly feeling her damp palm. 

__

Don't worry, Lina…

With a secretly smiling soul, he proceeded on, walking with her down the stairs.

" Gourry…?" Lina voiced, as they approached the bottom of the staircase.

" Just helping out the famished, M' lady." He said warmly, trying not to look back at her beautiful face. " I guess you were too hungry to talk back there, huh? I'm starving too!" 

" But…no ones serving at this hour, Gourry…it's too late…" Lina took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut for a second or two. Gourry let go of her hand, going on ahead into the dining area.

" So what, Lina," he reasoned, " how long have we been staying here? Besides, they KNOW what YOUR appetite is like!" Unusually smart for Gourry, she thought to herself.

She shrugged off the butterflies and followed him into the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the meal, during which Gourry noticed Lina had barely touched her food, the two travelers still sat together at the round wooden table, listening as the storm died out, going further into the distance. It had to be about midnight, and they both hadn't said anything while eating. It was very awkward for both Lina and Gourry to sit there in silence, but this past while, Amelia Zelgadis and Xellos were always there with them. ( Not that Zel would talk much. Maybe an occasional correction of Gourry's speech and a threat or two to Xellos about misleading them, but none much otherwise. ((_-))

Gourry thought of ways to start conversation, desperately seeking to hear Lina's voice again…

"…Sooo..ummm…" Lina looked up from her reflection in the polished table, listening to her companion carefully.

_Come on Gourry! Think, you idiot, THINK! She thinks you're dumb enough, now you go and open your damn mouth with nothing good to say?!_

" LI-naaa…." He tapped his finger against the table, frustrated, while the sound slightly echoed in the empty dining room. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"GOU-rryyy…" Lina answered back, hoping it would release some of the tension. She caught his blue eyes, and couldn't force back another smile.

Gourry adjusted himself in the uncomfortable wooden chair, sitting straight now with his knees together under the table . He found himself gazing at her again, but, God! He couldn't help that she wasn't stopping him! Lina is so beautiful, he thought, so ravishing… More than anything else he ever saw in his life! Gourry completely forgot about opening his mouth to Lina, as he pondered. Why DID such a beautiful woman travel with someone such as himself? How did no other man desire her as badly as he did? Where did their relationship stand, really? Gourry once told her that he would protect her for the rest of his life…for, as long as he could protect Lina, he could always be near her…make sure she was safe…make sure she was happy…make sure she had someone to love her…

" Lina…" he started over…summoning up the courage within. 

" Hmm?" Something told her, that…

" Lina…what… " Gourry sighed, trying to think of how to put this without asking the OBVIOUS question. " …What exactly…do…" he wanted to stop badly now, thinking he was wrong in asking her. But it was too late…Lina was listening with her heart open wide. 

_You can't stop there. Go ahead…_a voice seemingly whispered to him. He looked directly at Lina now, wondering if that was HER thought.

" What exactly do you…think of me, Lina?" 

Her heart pounded hardly against her ribcage. She could feel it everywhere, heavy and fast in the back of her neck, her fingertips, legs… The same rush erupted deep in her stomach, surging to all parts of her body. She could feel the blood rush into her cheeks, turning them into strawberries. Funny thing is, is that it all happened in a split second.

" I…" Lina breathed out, trying to maintain her focus.

She saw that same look in Gourry's deep blue eyes. So curious, yet somehow, knowing. 

_Can I really-…?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Hopeless Tune

( You guys, thanks for reading my story

( You guys, thanks for reading my story! I know my writing is a little bad, but I'm more of an artist than I am a writer ( It's been about a year since I actually took the time to sit down and be patient with my ideas.) GOMENASAI to ALL those people out there who are devoted writers, I'm sorry! I'll try harder in future stories, al right? I promise! Keep coming with those reviews! =^-^=)

(Note- Melancholy songs from The Vision OF Escaflowne and Tenchi in Love Two helped me to write this story! ^^)

The Ebony Flowing

"Hopeless Tune"

By: Tamoko Sanjii

" What…I think of you?" Lina questioned, not grasping onto the idea of what his intent was. The look on her face was that of surprise. 

" It's al right, you don't have to-uhh…answer me, Lina, I was just thinking out loud." So there was a way he could turn tail and run like a coward! And boy, let me tell you how FAST he ran too!

_It's better off this way…I should have never opened my damn mouth. They're all right…I'm a fool._

" I'm glad, it's getting late!" While pushing herself back from the table, Lina got up and stretched out her arms. The feeling was still there…that internal battle which was consuming the denial in her heart. She felt like a liar, a phony, and a cheater covering up the truth. It was terrible.

" Well then, I guess I'll see you later in the morning, huh?" Gourry smiled pleasantly despite the situation at hand. Even through the dazzling façade, Lina could still make out that he was troubled. Troubled? But about what…?

" Of course." Lina's eyes sparkled against the clearing skies. " Good night, Gourry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A wonderful summer breeze blew over the field of wild flowers, creating the illusion of waves. The skies above looked as if they had been painted with cumulous clouds in the horizon, as the sun shone a golden array. In the middle of this breathtaking landscape, was a petite red haired woman in a beautiful pastel yellow sun dress. It fell down upon the middle of her thighs, fitting her slender body perfectly. Yellow wild flowers accessorized the half pony tail in the back of her head, all going well with the attire.

(*I will get the pic of this scanned up as soon as possible for you guys*)

_So beautiful…_

In all the surrounding extravagance, this lugubrious feeling fell upon the area, as a music box sweetly chimed a melancholy tune. The song filled her ears from everywhere at once. Lina darted her head left and right, but couldn't see where it could be coming from. For as far as she could see, there was nothing but field, flower and sky. 

As the wind continued to gently grab among the ends of the dress and her hair, Lina gazed deep in a child-like awe. The mysterious sound called out to her, reached out to her. It consumed her mind, grabbed at her heart and soul. 

_This song…It's familiar…_

Her brow slightly lowered as she listened more closely. Her heart beating inside her recognized the tune somehow, but Lina didn't understand…

_Have I heard this before? A long time ago, maybe…?_

She slowly lifted her right foot, as if to take a step forward, but she stopped right there. Squinting her eyes with a hand shielding the bright sun, she could see… Something was far in the distance, coming her way, and only one person came to mind.

__

Gourry?

Closer and closer he came, running non-stop aggressively. A fierce look was sported upon his face, with his teeth clenched in an angry matter. The sword he received from Xellos in place of the Sword of Light had been drawn, now clutched in his big hands to his side. 

__

Lina smiled gratefully, seeing that it was Gourry, but it dissipated when she realized he had angrily approached her, bringing his sword to his front. His growl was loud and vicious, terribly disturbing. 

" LINA!!!!" The swordsman's voice echoed, loud and clear.

" RETURN HER TO ME!!!!" Lina's eyes widened with fear. What was going on?! Gourry would rather cut off his hands than to so much as threaten her, she knew that. " DID YOU HEAR ME?! I WANT HER RETURNED!!!" Gourry furiously held his sword closer to her neck. 

" Gourry? What are you talking a-about," she gulped, " It's me, I'm right here, Gourry!" Fear filed the atmosphere as the melancholy tune continued to sound, replaying over and over, getting intensely louder, deeper into her soul.

" GIVE HER BACK!" Tears now flowed down his scowling face as he shook violently. " PLEASE, JUST RETURN HER!!! I LOVE HER!!!!!"

" WHY?!" Finally Lina screamed, clutching at the sides of her head with shaking hands. " WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! SOMEONE HEL-"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__


	5. Slip of Emotion

The Ebony Flowing

The Ebony Flowing

" Slip of Emotion"

By: Tamoko Sanjii

Gourry smiled to himself slightly when he heard Lina answering to Amelia's " Good Morning" and " What dream?" near the top of the staircase. He turned his head from where he had been sitting since 7 that fabulous morning, and watched her come down the stairs. Lina sported her golden yellow long sleeved shirt and black pants, accompanied by a tunic with gold and orange trimming. The colors brought out her eyes very nicely, and went perfect with her red wavy hair. Not to mention how snug the they fit her slender body. But no matter what she wore, Gourry thought, Lina always managed to astound him.

_Lina…_Gourry sighed in happiness, with a misty glaze deep in his sparkling blue eyes, lost in the sight of his beloved, " You're absolutely beautiful…"

Lina stopped dead in her tracks, not sure if she had heard what she thought she did come from Gourry's mouth, and forgot all about breakfast. But before she could say anything at all in response, Gourry realized he had accidentally thought out loud and blushed rather violently.

" Oiiiiiiy…" He said in a half nervous laugh, " Lina, scratch that! I didn't mean that…"

" What? " She sounded not even half upset, still stunned at Gourry's flattering comment.

" NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! I mean, not that you AREN'T, but, I just, I…I…" 

" Didn't…mean to say that out loud…?" She focused her eyes over onto one of the windows in the dining area, noticing that the sun was shining brightly in the 9 o'clock sky. Lina blushed as well, pondering on why he had been looking at her in such detail in the first place. 

( Of COURSE Gourry would be one to say, " Yeah, yeah, sure, you look okay." )

He laughed again, lightly hitting his forehead with his knuckles.

_Nice one, doofus…_

"…You, really think I'm pretty, Gourry?" Lina didn't look directly at him, just in that same way as she had done while on that one night, sitting out together by the fire while on a three day journey through the Claire Bible manuscript. Down and away at the ground with the color of an apple on her cheeks. Gourry turned his head at her slightly, thinking about his answer first.

" Well, Lina, you're…"

_How do I put this without letting her get suspicious…?_

" You're very natural." Ahhh! That's it! " The color hair you have isn't a very common one, you know, and your eyes are unique too…" 

__

They're also my favorite part…

He saw Lina smile and decided to continue. " Yes, if you're asking my personally, I think you're very pretty..." 

_JUST pretty? Lina, I'm sorry for lying…_

" I see…" She'd been expecting to hear something along the lines of " Well, you are, in your OWN way, I guess, but you-um….need a chest." 

" Lina…you are…I'm sure Zel would agree with me." His voice was softer this time. Lina knew he meant it whole heartedly.

She lifted her hand to her forehead, lifting part of the tunic, (naturally moving that way.) Gourry watched her every move, feeling kind of dumb now that she knew he thought she was good looking ( well, to him at least…) His eyes traced to her golden yellow shirt, and suddenly bit his bottom lip and turned his glance away from something he wasn't supposed to see.

_I guess she's flattered…_/((_~);

" Why Good Morning!" That voice! It couldn't be…!

_ NOT NOW! AURGH! God damn you Xellos! _Gourry brought a finger to his nose, and rubbed underneath it to keep from biting the purple haired manzoku's head off. Xellos flashed the frustrated blonde a sly smirk before addressing Lina.

" How are you today, Lina?"

" I'm good, Xellos, and yourself?" She tried to be polite while wanting him gone as well. 

" I'm fine, thanks for asking."

" What do you want?" When ever Xellos came around, it was only for one reason. ( Come on! Everyone KNOWS _that!_ I don't need to explain it!)

" Why, Lina, don't you think you're assuming too much, too EARLY? I'm only here to see what's going on, that's all!" He put his arm behind his neck. " Why is it that everyone thinks that when I visit, I automatically WANT something?" Gourry and Lina BOTH face faulted onto the ground.

" Because, Xellos," Lina said

" You DO." Gourry growled.

" Go figure!" Xellos shrugged at them, holding his staff in one hand, and the other open. "And here I came over to GIVE you something! TO THINK!" 

" To GIVE us something?" Lina eyed him carefully, not too sure she should accept whatever it was.

" Lina, I'll need to speak with you alone, that is, " He smiled over to Gourry, who wasn't smiling back, " if YOU don't mind, Gourry…" Lina glanced between the knight and manzoku, wondering what Xellos was trying to get at, particularly. She saw that look of disapproval on her companion's face, and felt that she should be concerned: Gourry knew when something was going to be a problem almost always. ( As Zel once said, " It must be animal instinct! ")

"…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(NOTE- Boy, I tell ya, when you're writing, atmospheric music and piano solos really help!)


End file.
